Dubai
The '''Dubai Street Circuit '''is a street circuit located in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It currently hosts the sixth race of the Utica Rallycross Series schedule. Pre-URCS The wealthy city of Dubai had considered hosting a Utica Rallycross event as early as season one. However, the city was uncertain of holding a street race for the series, fearing the reckless nature of the series would result in property damage. The city of Dubai once again considered hosting a Utica Rallycross Series event in season two, trying to find a location outside of the city to host the event. One could not be developed in time, and thus, the venue for Season Two switched to a dirt course in Madagascar instead. The Dubai Events and Planning Council pushed for a Utica Rallycross Series event in Season Three, unhappy with the revenue they felt they were missing out on. While the council was initially against a street event, they decided to loosen their restriction and began to plan a street circuit. The council enlisted the help of Emirates Entertainment Enterprises (EEE) to develop the course. The EEE suggested making the event stand out by including a large jump over the bay and leaps between skyscrapers. The Council and the EEE bickered back-and-forth for weeks, before the EEE got their wishes. Several building owners within close proximity were able to make accommodations for the event. Saif al-Din Ajam, a corporate mogul, owned an upscale parking garage in the area that served the Ajam Associates building. The garage was modified to allow a jump to a neighboring skyscraper owned by Mohammed Amid Mohammed, a real estate tycoon whose building was condemned the previous year due to a mysterious fire. Mohammed was given a city grant to repair the building to codes and build a section of the track within the building. Media mogul Tufayl al-Sayyid allowed the building of a stretch of track atop the roof of his news company. al-Sayyid's broadcasting company, aSNN, was given the rights to the Arabic broadcast of the event. The owners of neighboring buildings were asked to sign waivers in the event a vehicle plummeted into the structures. Streets and businesses not associated with the event were closed for the duration of the event and the harbor was blocked off for all recreational crafts. URCS Season 3 Attendance was high for the race, with many Emirate citizens and globe-trotting ultra-elites spectating the event. Mason Powers was the first driver to take to the race track, finishing he course with a moderately slow time. The harbor-jump proved to be difficult, ending the races of six competitors. Seth Cole and William Duncan both ended up in the harbor, and were fished out by medical personal. After Powers, Alex Hawkins and Matt Duell took over the top spot. Duell held the lead for a majority of the event, before Tyler Benoit stole the lead as the fourteenth car on track. Benoit looked to have the event locked up until Joshua Michaels, who was making his first start since a last place in Amursk in Season Two, pulled off a record setting pace as the last car on track, becoming the only driver to break forty seconds. Michaels would win the event in a manner akin to former teammate Emile Michaels, who defeated Tyler Benoit in the same car in Toyota in Season One. Despite fears of contact with the buildings, no buildings were damaged, despite Xavier Singleton coming close. Category:Tracks